Decorative artificial Christmas tree has become one of indispensable articles at Christmas, and it creates the festive atmosphere to be increasingly loved by people. An artificial Christmas tree generally is composed of a tree trunk formed by a main rod, branches and leaves that are inserted into the main rod, and ornaments. The main rod not only has a function of supporting the whole artificial Christmas tree, but also has an important function of communicating a power source. Positive and negative conductors are arranged in a tree section, a plurality of jacks are arranged in the surface of the tree section according to specific requirements, the conductors are electrically connected with the corresponding jacks, an outer decorative lamp is powered on after a plug of the outer decorative lamp is inserted into a jack at a corresponding position, and lighting devices at all positions may be powered on through this manner.
The main rod is generally formed by connecting a plurality of tree sections in an insertion manner, and the insertion of every two adjacent tree sections achieves connection of the tree sections and electrical connection of the tree sections.
In the prior art, the two adjacent tree sections are generally respectively provided with an electrical plug; and in a tree section connecting process, the two electrical plugs are connected to achieve the electrical connection of the tree sections, and then the tree sections are fixed. However, the electrical plugs are generally located in the tree sections, and if the tree sections are not greatly fixed, the connection of the electrical plugs bears the supporting and connecting functions of the whole tree trunk, which is easy to cause deformation of the electrical plugs. Therefore, a problem of bad contact is easy to generate after the electrical connection structure in the prior art is used for a long term, which is a tough problem in the industry, and due to this problem, the artificial Christmas tree is easy to be scrapped.
Therefore, by aiming at deficiencies of the prior art, it is necessary to provide a load-bearing type circuit connecting device applicable to ferrule structure and an artificial Christmas tree with the device in order to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.